


Hate Isn't A Strong Enough Word

by Green3



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Frustration, M/M, Raihan has a lot of emotions, Spanking, and emotional constipation, and possibly taking things for granted, because spoiled and good-natured isn't always a good combo, that poor elevator and desk, very brief - Freeform, while Leon is just dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Leon went from being a prodigy on the Isle of Armour, to undefeated Champion of Galar for ten years, to a Chairman predicted to shape the region for generations to come. Raihan? Raihan's just a footnote in that grand story, a gym leader and always the loser that made the perfect Leon shine brighter. So he hated that perfection. Up until he got a chance to undo it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 43
Kudos: 458





	Hate Isn't A Strong Enough Word

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick vent-piece, as my life has been very stressful lately due to things outside of my control. Things trying to ruin what I've worked hard to achieve. Raihan felt like a good character to vent that kind of stuff through! But then, uh, things got mushy. 7k of porn wtf, I haven't written something this long in three years.

“That was amazing, Raihan!” Leon’s voice boomed and echoed beneath the dome of the Battle Tower’s top floor as the light of Dynamax faded. Raihan didn’t have a lot to say, though. He simply recalled Duraludon and kept his tone clipped as he put the ball back into its place by his hip.

“Yeah. You still got it, Chairman.” _You still beat me._ He tried to shrug, but his shoulders felt so tense he might snap, so instead he shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. The stars above were competing with Leon’s grin in sparkles as he walked closer, and Raihan wanted to punch him straight in the face.

“Oh come on now, don’t call me that!” He could see Leon raise his hand to clap his shoulder and straightened a little, leaning back more to discourage it. “You know I’ll always be ‘Leon’ to you, my rival.”

“Heh, if you say so, Leon.” _I hate you. And your perfect fucking smile and perfect everything._ The words were right behind his lazy grin, neither reaching his eyes. _Some rival I am, can’t even beat you when you’re no longer Champion._

“And I am! Come on, lets go have some curry, my treat for that great battle.” Leon was back in his face, cap for once on his head like back in the day, and it was just so fucking unfair. He looked dapper and confident, wearing his new cravat and Swellowtailed jacket like he owned the world. And he did, in some sense. After Rose had turned himself in, Leon had stepped up and taken over everything, from the League to Macro Cosmos to creating the Battle Tower.

And what had Raihan done? Nothing.

“Sorry, I got plans.” So he brushed off the offer, turning around with a smile that dropped the moment Leon couldn’t see his face. If his steps were even longer than usual when he headed to the elevator, he didn’t care. He just had to get away, take Darude for a Fly down to the Wild Area and battle wild Pokemon until sunrise. Anything. Even if nothing ever worked. Leon was always ahead of him.

“Raihan, it’s past midnight.” So it shouldn’t be a surprise when he’d caught up within seconds, jogging after the Dragon trainer to the elevator. “What plans could you possibly have?”

“Do I really want to hear that from Sir Workaholic himself, hmmm?” Raihan was impressed with himself, managing such a teasing tone even if he was gritting his molars and had to turn his face up to avoid Leon seeing his expression. “Maybe I’m heading back to Hammerlocke for some company for the night.”

He hadn’t expected that to shut Leon up, but it did. When the elevator doors opened he still hadn’t said anything, so Raihan glanced down with a blank expression to see shock written all over that handsome face. _Serves you right for once,_ he thought as he stepped inside.

It took another beat and then Leon snapped out of it, shoving a hand in the way for the doors so he could slip in. Raihan just walked backwards to lean against the wall, closing his eyes and putting some distance between them.

The silence was deafening, even more so than the cheers and reporters that accompanied their exhibition matches. Then again, they’d opted for a late night battle in the Tower for that exact reason. Privacy.

Raihan pulled out his phone to take a selfie to post later, when he could be upbeat and say “There’s always room for improvement in greatness!” Leon’s hushed voice made him pause, though.

“...is that why we haven’t been hanging out lately? Me working too much and you- you having met someone?”

Raihan’s fingers twitched, his Rotom shutting off when it recognized the way he bared his teeth. Shoving the device back into his pocket, Raihan looked over at Leon, the new Chairman, former unbeatable Champion for ten _fucking_ years, and his supposed rival. His words made Raihan’s blood boil.

“Are you really that fucking dense?” His tone was sharp and Leon snapped his head up to stare with wide eyes. “Or are you just pretending, _Leon_? You’re leagues ahead of me and you expect me to hang around you like when we were kids?”

Walking over, Raihan could hear his own voice turn darker, even more so when he put one hand over Leon’s head on the wall. He towered over the other. It was the one thing he had, his height, and for once he was going to make use of it. He didn’t even bother trying to read the confusion on Leon’s face, or how his eyes darted all over.

“N-no? I’m not expecting anything, I was just ask-”

“Well then. Yes and no.” Raihan leaned in more, staring into Leon’s eyes, not letting him look away. “Yeah, you working all the time makes it impossible for anyone to meet you. Do you have any idea how worried miss Clever Cogs and Hop are?”

He reveled in the way Leon flinched and when he tried to turn away, Raihan used his free hand to grip his chin and turn it back. He didn’t give a damn how guilty Leon felt, he’d had enough.

“And how the _fuck_ would I have any time to meet someone? All I do is trying to catch up to your perfect ass and I won’t fuck fans.” If the way he was squeezing Leon’s face hurt, the other didn’t say anything, he just stared. “Remember when Alola was getting a League? Yeah, Kukui asked me to become their Champion. But I turned it down because I wanted to. Beat. _You._ And look where that shit got me.”

Raihan didn’t bother trying to keep any venom out of his voice as his hand on the wall turned into a fist and he crowded even closer. He had Leon caught against the elevator wall, the former Champion’s own hands scrambling by it.

“Fucking nowhere.” Lowering his voice, Raihan narrowed his eyes and snarled. “Someone else broke your streak and I still can’t beat you. You’re the Chairman now, while I’m still just a Gym Leader.”

He paused, searching Leon’s golden eyes. There was confusion, fear, guilt and even more things he couldn’t put his finger on. It was beyond frustrating. The feelings welling up were beyond hate, so Raihan let go of Leon’s face and began to stand up straight, voice even and cold.

“Maybe I should hit up some of those offers I’ve gotten. Leave Galar in your _perfect_ hands, Chairman.”

Then those perfect hands were in his hoodie, gripping so tightly he couldn’t rise to his full height as Leon’s knuckles turned white. He looked panicked. Lost, like he had the week following the Darkest Day and his defeat. Raihan couldn’t care less, though.

“Please don’t.” The way Leon’s voice cracked had his attention on the other hand. “Please don’t leave Raihan, I- I’ll make more time to see you, okay? You’re… you’re...”

“...I’m what?” Leaning back in, Raihan put his forearms against the wall of the elevator that had stopped long ago, crowding Leon even further as their faces were inches apart.

“You’re the only thing that makes sense to me.”

Raihan blinked. There were tears welling up in those golden eyes and Leon tugged on his hoodie as he squeezed them shut, before continuing.

“I wouldn’t have made it as Chairman if I hadn’t had you here, Raihan. My life got turned inside out when Rose summoned Eternatus and I lost my title, but you-” Leon’s voice broke and his grip softened, then twitched a little as he sucked in another harsh breath. “You were the one constant thing. Sonia became a professor, Hop her assistant, hell even our Gym Leader roster changed! Everything’s changed!”

“Except for me. You still beat me at everything.” Raihan’s tone was bitter, but he did reach in with a thumb to rub away the tear rolling down Leon’s cheek.

“That’s not-” Leon shook his head, cutting himself off before continuing in a softer tone. “No, sorry, this isn’t about me. I’m sorry, Raihan. I’ve been taking you for granted in my life. As a friend and rival and-”

 _But you’re making it about you._ That was what Raihan wanted to say, but instead he put his hand over Leon’s mouth, silencing him. Raihan’s own jaws were working, the bitterness and anger and frustration mixing with every tender feeling he had for this idiot.

“Just shut up for a moment, you can’t fix this by talking.” Somehow, he managed to keep his voice even and the former Champion was blessedly quiet when he removed his hand and leaned against the wall again. Raihan took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was low, gaze burning in the shadow of his headband. “Maybe I want to change, too, Leon. Will you let me?”

“I...” Leon hesitated. Raihan could only pray to Arceus it was because he understood and was choosing his words carefully, because otherwise? He might break something. “Of course I will. If you want to leave you should, I’m sorry. I was being unfair.”

“Bloody distortion...” Raihan groaned and leaned down to press his forehead to Leon’s, all the while trying to make out his own feelings. He was tired and frustrated. So very, very frustrated, both with himself and this man. “I don’t even want to leave. Galar’s my home and you are...”

He trailed off as he searched Leon’s eyes for the answer. Slowly, he shifted, moving his hands from the wall so he could cup the other’s face and rub away the tears instead. He knew he was one of the few people Leon cried in front of, the other two being Sonia and his mum.

“You are also unchanging, Leon.” He didn’t know where the soft tone came from, but Raihan just let the words flow, unraveling from deep beneath his anger. “You’re always an arm’s length away, always ahead of me, always busy with something else. Not even losing your Champion title changed that. I think I hoped it would.”

“Oh. Then I’ll make more tim-”

“No.” Raihan shook his head, cutting Leon off as the soft knit of his headband nuzzled the other. “It’s not about time, Leon, I also got a full schedule. It’s about what we _are_.”

“We are...” Leon trailed off as well, blinking as if he’d never stopped to consider what they were, more than ten years after them becoming friends and rivals. This time, the silence was charged, enough to make Raihan grip him tighter.

“Yeah. What are _we,_ Leon? You’re not the Champion any longer, you’re not even _in_ the League, _you own it_ , so how can I be your rival?” Raihan could feel the desperation creep up, how the edges of his own eyes were burning, too. “Sure I want to beat you, and I will, but seriously… Is this all we are?”

“Raihan...” Leon’s voice was hoarse, his hands easing their grip to instead rub gently over Raihan’s chest. He looked about as lost as Raihan felt.

“I spent over ten years losing to you, Leon. I’m not even sure why any longer.” Raihan’s shoulders sank, ten years of defeat weighing them down. “Lately I’ve been thinking I hate you and your perfect life. You lost all you knew, only to reinvent yourself as someone even better.”

Leon, thankfully enough, didn’t try to answer. He just took it all in as Raihan sucked in a ragged breath, his whole body shaking with it. With all the feelings he guarded even fiercer than he guarded Hammerlocke’s treasures.

“And I know I’m great. I could be the champion of any other League, but here I am. Still chasing you.” Raihan ignored how his own eyes were teary, instead baring his fangs as he stood straight, tilting Leon’s face back so he had to look up. “And you still act like nothing’s changed, all the while saying _everything_ has changed. Just how long are you gonna keep me trapped in the past, Leon?”

In the silence that followed, Raihan feared that his heart would break. Things were finally dawning on him and he’d figured them out in the worst possible way with that frustration _still burning_. If he was going to screw things up, he might as well do so royally, right?

“You caught up to me now, though.” Slowly, Leon moved those perfect hands of his away from Raihan’s chest, to instead palm his hands. His tone was hushed, shaky, but those golden, amber eyes were burning as they looked up at him. “I won’t ever lose just to make you feel better, Raihan, but... Look, we need to figure out what we are _together_. So stop locking me out and just be hon-”

“Okay, I’ll be honest,” Raihan snapped. He leaned down further, hovering just an inch over Leon’s mouth as his heartbeat thundered in his ears. ”I want to kiss you. I want to mess up this look of perfection you wear all the fucking time, because I miss the real you. Not the Champion, not the Chairman, just… Leon.”

“This is me...” The words trailed off as Raihan clenched his jaw and just stared. Challenging Leon’s statement, until the other sighed and turned his head a bit, nuzzling into Raihan’s palm. “...okay, maybe not all of me.”

“Certainly not the part who wouldn’t stop eating Tamato berries even if his tongue bled.” Raihan teased, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly, even if his voice was weak.

“Or the one that gets me lost on my way home.” Leon chuckled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Instead, he silently pressed his lips to Raihan’s skin, because of course he’d chosen to lean into his ungloved hand. His voice was a murmur, but even that was enough to stop Raihan’s heart for a beat. “I never feel lost when I’m with you, though, Raihan.”

Raihan, on the other hand, lost it in that moment. He bent down and closed the distance between them with a barely suppressed growl, pulling Leon close with his right hand. The left was still busy cupping Leon’s face, angling him just right.

At first it felt like all those dreams he denied having, feeling those warm, soft lips against his own. They were chapped from too many weather changes, but Leon didn’t seem to care, as he wrapped his arms around Raihan’s neck. It was the former Champion pulling back to take a shaky breath before diving back in that had Raihan really wake up, though.

With a shiver running down his spine, he nipped at Leon’s lips, first gently and then with his fangs. First the top one and then the bottom, as he figured out which made the other groan the most. _Teeth on bottom lip_ , he noted to himself, with Leon moaning against his mouth, then shuddering as Raihan licked the sore spot. He didn’t want to push things too far in an elevator of all places, though.

“So...” Raihan murmured his words against Leon’s lips, rubbing his cheekbone and staying as close as physically possible. “Maybe we should take this meeting to your office, Mr. Chairman?”

It had been meant as a joke. Not a great one, but Raihan was trying to find his footing and humor tended to help with awkward moments. He had not expected the way Leon flushed at the suggestion, though. Said Chairman also did nothing as Raihan reached over to the elevator buttons, pausing for a moment before hitting the second topmost one.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Just say the word. I’ll let go and we’ll head our separate ways, Leon.” Raihan just shrugged, feeling lighter than he had in years as the elevator began to move up. His fingers couldn’t stop rubbing the other, touching him like he wanted to burn the feeling of having Leon in his arms into his memory forever.

“That’s not-” Leon still seemed conflicted, cheeks burning as he pulled Raihan even closer, breathing in his scent. Earth and cologne and sweat and _home_. “We haven’t even… Put words on our feelings and you want to fuck in my office?”

“On top of the desk, more specifically. Told you I wanted to mess up this perfect look you got going.” Raihan stroked over Leon’s hair with a chuckle, letting the former Champion hide in his neck and hoodie. He was warm, solid, and fit so perfectly Raihan never wanted to let go. _Heh, dragons are supposed to be possessive, aren’t they?_ “If you want me to be romantic and confess before ‘making love’ to you, you gotta let me know, Leon. I’m no mind reader.”

The muffled groan of frustration and embarrassment he got in reply only made him laugh. Then, when the elevator pinged he pressed a kiss to Leon’s forehead and stepped back to take his hand.

“For real though, you don’t have to do this, champ.” Raihan’s smile was more relaxed as he rubbed his thumb over Leon’s knuckles, watching the man worry his bottom lip between his teeth in thought. It took a moment, but then those lips were pressed against Raihan’s in a quick kiss.

“Since when have I ever backed down from a challenge?” Leon’s grin was back and the dragon trainer chuckled, pulling on his hand to walk out into the lobby before the Chairman’s office, which lit up automatically. It had been remodelled to display more Galarian artefacts and classical art, instead of the sleek style Rose had gone for in his days. Raihan couldn’t deny that he preferred the new look, but then again, he was biased towards the Hammerlocke style. His good mood was just a tad tarnished when Leon lingered by his secretary’s desk. “Oh, I wonder if Lancelot remembered to look over my rescheduling for next week.”

“For Giratina’s arse, stop micro-managing.” If he tugged a bit too hard on their joined hands, Raihan didn’t care. Leon stumbled over to him with an embarrassed chuckle as he pushed the door to the other’s office open. “You’re not here for work.”

“Heh, sorry, there’s just so much-”

Raihan slammed the door shut the moment they were inside and spun Leon around so his back was pushed against it. Then he kissed him, slow and deep, with teeth until Leon was groaning and gripping his hoodie. Raihan only pulled back when he was certain the other would be panting, his cheeks flushed and pulling on his cap to keep it on.

“Right now it’s only _us_ , got it?” Raihan growled as he held Leon’s gaze, only stepping back with a grin after he’d gotten a silent nod. “Good. I want all of your attention on me, Leon.”

“Your ego is the size of a Gigantamax Snorlax, you know that, right?”

“Eyup, and I’m addicted to social media. Got any other enlightening observations to share?” Raihan just teased as he walked over to and around Leon’s desk, dropping into the chair with a pleased sigh. He enjoyed the plush feeling for a moment, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head, though he couldn’t imagine doing it every day. He wanted to be out on the field, in his gym. No matter how booksmart he was, paperwork had never fit Raihan. When Leon stopped in front of the desk, he opened one eye, though. “You gonna give me a striptease, or why are you standing over there?”

“I thought you said you wanted to fuck me on top of the desk.” Leon carefully placed his cap on the dark, polished wood. It was cute, how he did his best to look regal regardless of his blush.

“I did, I do, and I will.” Raihan grinned, fangs flashing as he leaned forward and reached out to grab a hold of Leon’s cravat to pull him down. “I want to do it from this side, though, so that every time you sit in this posh chair all you can think about is me fucking you. Making you scream my name.”

He could see Leon’s throat bob as he swallowed and how the blush was starting to creep down his neck, even more so when Raihan flicked the cravat’s pin open. The other frowned then, and to Raihan’s surprise, leaned even more forward, before putting one knee on the desk. Then his hands and the other knee. Before the gym leader could say anything Leon had crawled over the desk and sat down on the edge, with Raihan between his legs.

“You’re welcome to try, rival.”

“Look who’s all confident again.” Raihan felt his eye twitch at those words, teeth bared as he grabbed a hold of Leon’s thighs. They were pure muscle, and he wanted to see them bruised before they were done. “Why don’t you use that confidence and strip for me, _Champ_?”

“Do you have to be so-” Words failed Leon, so he reached up to pull off his cravat and undo his coat. He looked like he wanted to try again, but Raihan interrupted.

“Pissed? You try stomping in one place for four years,” he said, before pulling off his hoodie and headband. Once they were on the floor, Raihan leaned back in the chair again, undoing the buttons on his gym uniform shirt. “Why do you think I picked up so many Goddamn hobbies? I had to do something to not get cabin fever when the Gym and fighting you once a year wasn’t enough.”

Leon paused then, fingers still lingering on the loose buttons on his coat. Raihan’s raised eyebrow didn’t stop him, though, as he looked up.

“Raihan… For what it’s worth, I don’t think being a Gym Leader is a small feat.” He held up a hand when Raihan opened his mouth to protest. “Especially not the Hammerlocke one. Being Champion was a lot of responsibility, yes, but honestly? All the planning and work was done for me. I just had to stay strong and smile, while you… You’re doing all of that while teaching others and crafting challenges, Rai, there’s no “just a Gym Leader” with that.”

Raihan blinked. Partly because of the compliment, but also because Leon hadn’t called him ‘Rai’ in years and the nickname made his heart swell. He slowly relaxed, putting his elbow on the chair’s armrest and leaned his cheek into his hand.

“Thank you.” He smiled, and Leon returned it, looking relieved, but the blush returned full force when Raihan grinned. “But you haven’t finished stripping for me yet, Lee.”

Maybe it was unfair, using the nickname. He didn’t care though, instead watched intently as Leon shrugged out of his coat as carefully as he could while matching it in colour. The white button-up only made his blush and warm skin look even more inviting, especially as Leon began to undo the buttons. Slowly, one by one, fingers fumbling a little. Raihan wasn’t sure if he was being a tease or nervous, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

He’d seen Leon stripped down to his underwear in many locker rooms and he’d squeezed many water bottles to hold in his desire to touch. Now, though? Now he could reach out and cup a nice, plush pectoral, seeing how the other didn’t move away.

“You can leave that on if you want to.” Raihan’s voice was dropping as he squeezed his hand, interrupting Leon as he was about to shrug off the shirt. “Fuck, Lee, you’re too damn perfect...”

After a quick glance upwards to make sure Leon wasn’t holding back a ‘stop’, _Arceus he looks about ready to cum already_ , Raihan scooted the chair forward. He didn’t waste any time, instead sinking his teeth into the other’s chest, gently. The gasp and squirming was all the encouragement he needed, so Raihan gripped Leon’s thighs firmly as he licked the bite, then bit harder.

“Ah, Rai...” Leon’s voice was breathless, one hand in Raihan’s hair and the other covering his mouth, as if trying to muffle his noises. Which only partly worked when those teeth and lips found his nipples, laving attention on them. Leon was panting within minutes as Raihan decorated his chest with hickeys and bitemarks, sucking on his nipples until they were hard.

“You know, I think you’re sensitive.” Raihan looked up with a grin, chin resting between Leon’s pecs as he admired the other’s blush. Even the tips of his ears and neck were red, golden eyes glassy and lips swollen from how Leon bit on them. “I don’t mind, tho’, feels great to be the first to get my hands on you.”

“Wha- what makes you think I’m a virgin?” Leon huffed, only jumping a little when Raihan licked over a bruise and dug his fingers into new spots on his thighs.

“Mmm, you’re right, you are a superstar, after all.” He hummed, drumming his fingertips as he leaned back and gave his handiwork an onceover. “So, how many?”

“What?”

“How many people have gotten their hands on Galar’s great hero and previously undefeated Champion Leon?” Raihan lifted an eyebrow, while pondering if he could get away with putting hickeys where Leon’s clothes wouldn’t hide them. Though there was also the satisfaction of being the only one who knew they were there.

Leon hesitated, hiding his mouth in his palm as he looked to the side, avoiding his rival’s piercing gaze. He always felt like Raihan could see right through him, run circles around him, and he won thanks to brute strength.

“...Only a handful, and none since I was twenty,” he eventually conceded, doing his best to ignore the whistle he got.

“Not surprised, your image was pretty closely monitored.” Raihan felt satisfied with that, almost pitying Leon a bit. But only almost, because then he grinned and scooted the chair further back and pulled on Leon’s knees to he slid off the desk. “But you’re your own man now, so how about you turn around and bend over that desk for me?”

“You’re an arse, you know that, right?” Leon put one foot on the chair, shaking it a bit as Raihan only laughed at his blush and frown. “Do you get off on bossing me around?”

“Partly.” Raihan’s grin didn’t falter as he reached forward, making Leon drop his leg by palming him through the jodhpurs. One squeeze, and the Chairman was shivering and breathing harder again. “But, what I really get off on is the knowledge that I’m in charge of messing you up and you’re loving it. Been fantasizing about that for years...”

“You have…?” Leon was breathless, so Raihan focused on undoing the button and pulling down his zipper, ignoring how his own cheeks darkened. He would much rather give his attention to Leon’s dick, as it strained against his underwear.

“Hard not to with your face plastered all over the place. They really liked to flaunt you, even in that ridiculous outfit.” Raihan ran a thumb over Leon’s hard-on through the fabric, grinning as the other bit back a moan. “Not that this one is much better, but at least there’s no cape. Or two pairs of pants.”

“They were… leggings.” Leon bit out, still struggling to get some semblance of control back. It didn’t really work when Raihan tugged on his hip and stood up, so Leon turned and put his elbows and underarms on the desk. Later on he was going to make Raihan take him seriously. Talk about their hang-ups with one another without resorting to childish quips and figure out what their feelings were. That would have to wait, though, as he jolted a little when his ass was smacked lightly.

“Yeah yeah… They really showed off your ass, but that cape was a disaster.” Raihan felt a shiver run down his own spine when Leon arched his back, raising his ass up into the Dragon trainer’s hand. He nearly ripped the jodhpurs off, but forced himself to take it slow, sliding his palms down the back of them instead. The way Leon was shivering under his touch made it well worth it, as he gave his underwear the same treatment. “Goddamn...”

Leon, the Champion of Galar for ten years, now their grand and shining Chairman, was bent over for him. That long, purple hair was getting messy, his shoulders hunched up as he panted and tried to hide how red his ears and neck were. Shirt open and wrinkling, pants around his thighs and that plush ass on display. Raihan could barely believe his eyes. He had to scrape a fang over the heel of his palm as he pulled off his glove with his teeth, refusing to let go of Leon with his left hand, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“You got any sort of lube here, Lee?” He said, after dropping the glove somewhere so he could palm both of the other’s asscheeks. They were firm and strong, but still let his fingers sink in. _This is gonna be the death of me. I couldn’t hope for a better end._

“R-right second drawer.” Leon’s words snapped him out of his trance, though, as Raihan blinked, then grinned.

“Seriously? How often do you jack it in your office, Mr Chairman?” He leaned over to pull the drawer open, quickly finding a bottle next to some foam sponges.

“Never! It’s for Aegislash but it’s- it’s body safe, according to the label, so...” Leon trailed off, staring at Raihan over his shoulder as the other looked over the bottle. “So it should work, right?”

“Eyup, seems like it.” Raihan nodded once he finished reading, since he didn’t want faulty lube to be the thing to do Leon in. He uncapped it with one hand, the other spreading Leon’s asscheek to the side as he met those golden eyes. “But if you know that, you’ve obviously thought about it. Naughty, naughty Chairman.”

“Don’t call me that.” Leon ducked his head down again, whole body trembling as some of the cold lube dripped down his crack. Raihan was moving slowly, one thumb rubbing it in lightly before he added more.

“Don’t call you what, ‘naughty’ or ‘Chairman’? You got to specify here, Lee...” He drawled the words, pressing the pad of his thumb against Leon’s hole. Just a smidge, then more lube, and more pressure, as he coaxed those trembling muscles to relax. Raihan wouldn’t admit it, but the talk wasn’t just to embarrass Leon and see him blush, it was also a distraction.

“Ch-chairman...” Came the reply, breathy and soft as Raihan pushed the tip in. He kept it there as he leaned forward, bending over Leon so he could kiss behind his ear, then nip at the lobe with a toothy grin.

“So it’s okay to call you ‘naughty’, huh?” Leon’s whimper made his dick throb in the confines of his shorts, but Raihan persisted in staying gentle. He switched to a finger and teased over the rim, only pushing in when Leon rocked back a little. The man was almost on the tips of his toes, breath fogging up the dark wood beneath them and Raihan could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. “It’s okay, Lee, I’m the only one here. The only one who gets to see you like this...”

“Yes...” Leon whispered and turned his head so their eyes could meet, and Raihan just had to kiss him. He cupped the other’s jaw with his clean hand, angling him better, all the while beginning to pump his finger into Leon’s ass. He was tight but relaxed easily, groaning around Raihan’s tongue when a second one also pushed inside. “I was-”

The words slurred into their kiss, so Raihan pulled back and gathered Leon’s hair so he could see that blush better. It took a moment for him to collect his thoughts, in-between Raihan scissoring his fingers, but somehow he managed.

“I was serious… before…!” He tensed up and Raihan made a note of the spot he’d found, but focused on the stretching so Leon could continue. “You’re the only one, Rai. The only one who makes sense to me...”

“Heh, only you would get all romantic with fingers up your ass, Lee.” Raihan hid the way his heart skipped a beat behind a grin and kiss to Leon’s cheek. Then another behind his ear, and a third on the moles on his neck he’d uncovered when pulling aside that lush hair. “I don’t mind, though. You’ve always been something else.”

When he pulled out his fingers, he added a third, relishing in the way Leon was keening and panting from the stretch. He didn’t seem to be in any pain, so Raihan angled his knuckles down, pressing against-

“Fuck-!” One of Leon’s hands shot up to cover his mouth as another moan threatened to escape when Raihan rubbed against his prostate. The Gym Leader just chuckled darkly and stood up, letting go of Leon’s hair so he could grab his wrist instead.

“Hey now, if I’m so special and the only one here, why don’t you let me hear you, huh?” His grip was firm but gentle as he pulled it away from Leon’s face, instead dragging it back to the small of his back. The glare in those golden eyes eyes as the other looked back over his shoulder only made Raihan thrust his fingers in at a harder pace. “How does this feel, by the way?”

Leon didn’t answer. He moaned, trying to muffle the noise in his own shoulder, before leaning his chest onto the desk as Raihan kept up the pace. Leon was panting, back arching again and meeting the thrusts and Raihan feared he’d come in his pants.

“Come on Lee, use your words...” If he growled a little, who could blame him? His blood was boiling and he was desperate to take things further, feel Leon squeeze around his dick and moan from being filled. So Raihan paused, rubbed against the other’s prostate until he was keening, before starting to slowly pull out. “Guess you don’t want me to fuck you then, huh...”

“I- I do…! Please Rai, don’t stop, I...” Leon’s eyes were wide as he stared back, begging and standing on his toes to try and keep Raihan’s fingers inside of him longer. “I want you. I want you so badly, Raihan, please...”

Raihan was impressed that he didn’t come on the spot from those words. Instead he muttered a curse and released Leon, so he could pull down his shorts to make quick work of coating his dick in more lube. He wasn’t nearly as careful as he’d been with the other, hissing from finally getting some stimulation.

“Fuck, I was joking, don’t worry...” He half-mumbled the words, rubbing circles into the small of Leon’s back to soothe both of them. It took some careful angling due to their height difference, but then Raihan held his breath, as the head of his cock pushed inside of Leon. He took it as slow as he could, even if he was shaking from it.

When Leon tensed up halfway Raihan stopped, murmuring soft words and rubbing his hands up and down the man’s sides and back. He even pulled out a little to add more lube, as he pressed a kiss to Leon’s moles.

“You’re doing amazing Leon, you’re taking it like a champ...” He breathed the words against the other’s skin while tracing patterns on his thighs, barely thrusting his hips when he felt those clenching muscles relax. It felt overwhelming, and he could only imagine how it must feel for Leon. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

After a few more moments, Raihan wasn’t sure if it was seconds or minutes, Leon nodded for him to continue. So he started again, still keeping it slow and steady. Both of them were shaking at that point, Leon moaning and gripping the edge of the desk while Raihan dug his fingers into the other’s hips to steady himself. When he finally bottomed out the Dragon trainer had to lean forward, though, and wrapped his arms around Leon.

“Does it hurt?” He managed, resting his chin on Leon’s shoulder and stroking his chest and abdomen. The other was squeezing him, hot and tight, sending waves of pleasure through his whole being.

“N-no… ‘s just intense.” Leon slurred his words a little, his grip on the desk tensing and relaxing in tandem with his muscles. “Holy Magikarp you’re big...”

“Heh, I get that a lot. Being over two meters tall and all that.” Raihan was relieved when he could make the other chuckle, even if the sensation made his cock throb. He couldn’t remember the last time sex had felt so intense. He pressed his lips and teeth to Leon’s neck, sucking another hickey into the skin.

“Mmnh- You can move now, I’m okay.” Leon speaking had Raihan pull away a little, only to feel a kiss pressed to his own cheek. The warm smile on Leon’s face had his heart leaping into his throat, so Raihan stood up to wrap his hands around the other’s hips. They fit perfectly, he could stroke the soft skin where thigh met torso and feel Leon shudder. It scared him a little.

“Tell me if you’re in any pain, don’t just- tough it out.” Raihan grit the words out through his teeth, as Leon squeezed him again. It seemed like he was quickly learning how to do that, too, even standing on his toes to push up into Raihan’s grip and earning himself a slap to the ass. “And don’t do that unless you want me to fuck you into oblivion.”

“I thought you were going to- mmh -make me scream your name?” The teasing glint in Leon’s eye should make his blood boil with rage. Should make him hate the bastard even more. Instead, Raihan grinned, leaning into the fear for the thrill of it.

“Oh, I am… Just didn’t think you’d be able to handle it that soon.” As he spoke he pulled out halfway, then pushed in forcefully. “I wouldn’t want to break our precious Chai- Oh, right, I couldn’t call you that. You’re _naughty_.”

Raihan’s grin was all teeth and Leon was moaning into the desk again, especially as Raihan used his thumbs to spread his asscheeks. For a moment he watched himself carefully slide in and out of the body beneath him, as if he belonged there. Then he changed the angle on the push inside, and Leon’s moan changed into a scream.

The way the sound grew in volume sent a shudder of heat down Raihan’s spine and he kept aiming for Leon’s prostate. The other man was moaning and keening in-between the louder noises, but he didn’t try to muffle them, which only made Raihan go harder. Leon was pushing back as well as he could, meeting the rough thrusts each time. He was perfect. Squeezing down and relaxing in perfect rhythm.

“Fuck… I love you, Lee.” It wasn’t what he wanted to say, but Raihan growled the words regardless, bent over Leon’s back to get deeper, closer. His voice was hoarse, words broken with groans as he said them right by Leon’s ear. “Loved yo’ since before you got too fucking wrapped up in being Champion, and I still do.”

“Rai-”

“And I will _not_.” Raihan pulled out until only the head was still inside of Leon, before thrusting in to the hilt in one go, all but forcing a scream from the other. “Let you slip away from me again. Chairman or not, I want _you_ , Leon.”

Raihan wasn’t sure what else he said, once again just letting the words come, all the while he held Leon down and pumped into him. If he hadn’t been pulled into a kiss he’d been worried he was going overboard, with how wet Leon’s cheeks were. He didn’t even know who came first, Leon clenching around him and moaning bled into his own growls and ‘I love yous’. All Raihan knew was that it felt right to fill Leon up with his cum, push deep inside of him to somehow leave a mark. Along with all the hickeys and bitemarks, it soothed something deep inside of Raihan as well.

So he hugged Leon to his chest, feeling how the man’s own heaved as he gasped for air, slowly returning to earth. Pressed more kisses to his hair and neck while making soft noises, before pulling him up. Raihan didn’t care for grace, just trusted his memory, as he leaned back and collapsed into the plush chair while still inside of Leon.

“Wha- Warn me next time, Rai.” Leon was still panting, but leaned his head against Raihan’s shoulder with a groan. He looked a mess, and Raihan fell even deeper in love.

“Next time?”

“Well, I doubt I’ll only be thinking of you after just one round.” Leon teased right back, putting on a haughty tone that made Raihan grind up into him, discomfort or not. That wiped that smug expression right off of Leon’s face, instead showing off more of his blush as he looked away. “And… me too.”

“You too what?” Raihan didn’t dare to hope. So he just squeezed Leon harder, holding onto him for as long as he could. They were sticky and tired and hungry, but the moment was perfect. Even more so when Leon looked back over his shoulder, pouting just a little.

“...I love you too, okay? For about as long as you, I just thought-”

Raihan shut him up with a hand on his jaw and a kiss. A gentle, demanding kiss he hoped would convey how badly his heart hurt as it welled over with emotions. When they pulled apart there was another peck, before Raihan chuckled. There were tears in both of their eyes, as he gently stroked Leon’s cheek.

“We both thought stupid shit. So… Are the Tower’s showers open and does that dinner offer still stand?”

“For you, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me some of that sweet validation juice?


End file.
